Lie I am stupid
by Datyi
Summary: Porque entendía que era un mentiroso... Pero trataba de ser una buena persona. La atracción era inevitable... ¿Y el deseo? También. Olvidar era lo único que le quedaba. Un fanfiction donde las cosas pueden ser inesperadas. Con esto cumplo con un desafío que me puso Altair Cepheus. Espero y lo disfruten todos ustedes.


Reportando me con todos ustedes. He tenido unos días muy agitados y lejos de la red. Perdonarán ustedes. Pero aquí me encuentro, publicando por fin una nueva monstruosidad encargada por mi hermana **Altair Cepheus**. Llevo meses con que lo publicaría. Solo espero muchos de ustedes no me maten por lo que he hecho.

Pero bueno… disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Lie… I'm stupid.**

Era extraño…

Aún era extraño todo eso para él.

Mirarles a ambos mientras demostraban a su forma que se amaban.

Pero por momentos él aún seguía pensando, creyendo, imaginando… ¿Ilusionándose, quizás?

Si… Ilusionándose en que ella aún le miraba como lo había echo en esa tarde en la que realmente se habían visto "como los dos eran realmente". Esa tarde en la que ambos se habían amado por un momento.

No.

No puede llamarse amor.

No cuando todo fue de manera carnal.

Ni él ni ella realmente eran blancas palomas. Y entendía que era una vergüenza el que ambos se hagan llamar amigos cuando lo que hicieron estuvo mal.

Pero la verdad era esa.

Gerald Johanssen se había acostado con Helga G. Pataki.

La única y real verdad.

¡Él era el mejor amigo del novio de Helga, por dios! Sin olvidar que ella es la mejor amiga de su novia Pheobe.

¿"Mejores amigos"? Diría los mejores mentirosos. No deberían de portar tal título ninguno de los dos. Al menos de su parte el no siente que tenga que ser así.

Porque cuando estaba solo, lejos de Pheobe y Arnold, cuando el dormía, cuando la veía a lo lejos, cuando todos se mantenían ocupados, el recordaba.

Recordaba y deseaba volver a estar con Helga.

Recordaba como Helga y él habían hablado, era tarde. Se habían mirado a los ojos y simplemente se besaron.

En la casa de ella.

Su madre había salido y su padre, el gran Bob, se encontraba trabajando.

Ambos tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos en pareja, así que Helga había puesto sus condiciones dando hora y lugar.

Arnold había tenido la suerte de tener que hacer equipo con Pheobe. Fue una lástima que el profesor no les dejará cambiar de parejas y así fue como la suerte lo había puesto en esa situación.

Lo que nunca se espero, fue el echo de haber terminado rápido la investigación en casa de la rubia.

El trabajo trataba sobre la vida de dos autores cuyos escritos fuesen contrarios. Y así Jane Austin y el Marques de Sade fueron los elegidos esa misma tarde.

Helga había tenido en su casa todo el material que necesitaban para la exposición que presentarían dos días después.

Durante la investigación cuando Helga y terminaba de pegar una imagen de Austin en la lámina que usarían, había tomado en sus manos unos de los títulos del Marqués para así distraerse un poco.

Pero el abrirlo y leerlo no le había ayudado en lo absoluto, porque mientras avanzaba en su lectura una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba con ello.

Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue el saber porque Helga tenía tales libros en su casa. Era demasiado ¿Increíble? ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Extraño, tal vez? Si, en verdad lo era y como en ese momento su imaginación estaba al límite, el seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos sólo le provocó el hecho de imaginar a Helga moviéndose inquieta al tratar de disimular las molestias como las que el había sentido en ese momento.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras alejaba el libro de su vista y de sus manos al pararse de golpe del lugar donde se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de la rubia.

Helga había volteado a verle mientras frunció el seño, pues uno de sus adorados libros había sido bruscamente tratado y haciendo ruidos sordo por el peso de sus hojas al tocar el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Las cosas de los otros no se tratan así! – le grito la rubia mientras analizaba su nerviosismo, pero fue imposible para él disimular esa parte de su anatomía que en ese momento había decidido el querer despertar.

Notó como Helga abría la boca y miraba por intervalos de tiempo de su anatomía a sus hojas oscuros.

Y después… simplemente se rio.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Dijo en los intervalos en que paraba de reír para tomar aire y después tomar en sus manos el libro que él había dejado caer.- ¿Julieta? ¿En serio? Jajajaja… y eso que no has leído Justina y 120 días en Sodoma-le soltó así como así y él solo sentía la vergüenza postrarse en su rostro sin que ella supiera todo gracias a su tono de piel.

-¡Oh, cállate!

-Vamos Geraldo, ni que nunca en tu vida hayas deseado tener el control sobre una mujer para poder hacerle eso.

-¿Qué? -No podría creerlo. Pero así fue, Helga le echo en cara uno de los sueños más estúpidamente enfermos que tiene cualquier hombre. Porque una ves que uno conocía los placeres de la carne, era normal el sentirse no sólo bien, sino tal vez único en el momento de tener bajo uno a una mujer. Y si le aumentas el echo de sacar placer, no sólo a ti sino también a ella, de una forma poco convencional, era aún mejor -En serio Helga, cállate.

-¡Oh! ¿Geraldo se siente mal por no conocer los placeres de la carne?

-¡Claro que los conozco! Pero no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿En serio Gerald? ¿Crees que quiero enterarme que ya le has dado a Pheobe? Por si no lo recuerdas, es mi amiga…

-¿Crees que ventilaría algo así?

-Pues ya lo estas haciendo, tarado…

-¡Cállate, Pataki! Ni que tu supieras lo que es eso.

Helga solo le sonrio de lado y lo miro con sus ojos azules de una forma que le decía muy claramente que ella sabía más de lo que el podría imaginar.

Solo pudo asombrarse. Su mejor amigo no era tan santo como esperaba.

-No sabes nada Gerald Johanssen…

Él después de verla reír de lado, había decidido provocarla. Pero no contó con que las cosas se les escapara de las manos.

-¡Entonces enséñame! Si tanto dices saber, no creo que sea tan difícil para ti eso.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Helga se paró del suelo y se acercó a él de forma intimidante, quedando tan cerca de él que veía claramente sus labios- ¿Te estas escuchando?-Con forme ella hablaba su mente no le ayudaba, trago saliva.

-Claro que me escucho…-Pudo decir rápidamente- ¡Pero no permito que hables por hablar, Pataki! Soy muy bueno en todo lo que me propongo- Y así sin pensarlo, simplemente la besó.

Por un momento sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, cuando se separó después del beso, pudo pensar claramente y… temió por su vida.

Pero Helga, lejos de reclamarla sólo lo miró .

-¿Crees tu que eso es un buen beso? Yo te enseñaré lo que es uno.

Y así, por un tiempo siguieron con ese juego peligroso. Cuando se dio cuenta ninguno de los dos daba tregua en esa guerra que el había iniciado.

No supo como, no supo porqué, pero cuando terminó; Helga venciéndole en ese juego, demostrándole que el que mete no siempre es el que domina la situación, había decidido tratar de olvidarlo todo.

Pero ha estas alturas, había descubierto que le era difícil hacerlo.

Aun recordaba su cuerpo moldeándose al suyo, los movimientos que hacía con su cadera, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda… ¡Dios, cada que saltaba lo enloquecía! Y todo por el movimiento de ese bendito par de pechos que poseía.

-¿Qué opinas, amor?- La voz de Pheobe lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdona? Por un momento me perdí.

-Eso notamos todos, cabeza de spaguetti.

-Lo que Pheobe te había preguntado es si quieres ir con nosotros a la playa. Aprovechando las vacaciones que se aproximan, podríamos rentar un lugar para que nos quedemos unos días.

¿Acaso alguien en el cielo se estaba burlando de él?

¿Arena, sol, mar, Helga en bikini?

¡ Lo peor de todo es que si rechazaba la oferta pensarían que habría algo malo con él!

-¡Claro! Estaría bien…- Tenía que respirar. Respirar, dejar de pensar en el pasado y forjar la relación que tiene con Pheobe.

Así que debe dejar las dudas atrás, el deseo atrás y escuchar realmente lo que necesita y pide su corazón. Y sabia que eso era Pheobe.

Lo sucedido con Helga será siempre su mayor secreto. Y también su mayor error. Y estaba seguro que Helga ha de pensar lo mismo que él. Así que el debe hacer lo que ella hace. El debe seguir y olvidarlo todo.

¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Solo debe de olvidar.


End file.
